Jewel of the Sea
by JadeSun
Summary: Will Duo be the cause of a war between two life long friends? 5x2, 1x2, 3x4, AU, and perhaps some OOC-ness.
1. Part 1

Well, here it is: my first multipart Gundam Wing fic

Well, here it is: my first multipart Gundam Wing fic. I don't know if I will actually complete it…but we can hope, right?? :p I hope you will stick with me on this! ^_^

Watch for some 1x2, 5x2, and I might just throw in some 3x4! Sound like fun?? ^_^ And also, since I am a bad writer, watch for almost everyone being OOC ;p Sorry…please enjoy the first part!! – July 25, 2001

**~~ Jewel of the Sea, part 1 ~~**

Wufei smirked when he saw Heero walking briskly down the warped dock, his boots clicking sharply on the weathered wood. He didn't look too happy, Wufei observed, as his friend came closer. He suspected it had something to do with the boy that two of Heero's ship hands were dragging behind them.

Wufei could only watch in amusement as Heero stomped up the gangplank leading to Wufei's ship, stopping only to grab the boy from the men and throw him at Wufei's feet.

"Fix him up," was Heero said.

Wufei smirked again as he crouched down next to the boy, a finger raising the boy's face to his own. The boy's eyes were slightly glazed, and Wufei guessed it was caused by a hit to the head, which that would explain the dried blood crusted on his head and in his hair.

"What on earth did you do to him, Heero?!" Wufei exclaimed after the boy passed out and he saw the full extent of the wound and all the bruises that marred the boy's skin.

Heero scowled at the accusation. "I did nothing to him."

"Oh? Than how did he manage to get into this state? And what do you want with him, anyway?" Wufei asked as he picked up the boy, who was surprisingly light, and carried him off in the direction of his cabin.

Heero followed. It was always the same. "I caught him pick pocketing me. He is fast, though, and managed to get away from me. However, it looks like he ran into some old friends. I stopped them before they killed him. I am going to bring him back to my ship."

"Oh? How nice…" Wufei mumbled, paying more attention to bandaging the wound on the boy's head than to Heero.

Heero didn't speak after that, preferring to let Wufei work in silence than to talk to him, which he knew was perfectly all right with the other boy. 

The two had been friends for many years. They had started out in the pirate business together, sharing the title of caption on the ship the both chipped in to pay for. The ship had been a piece of junk, in reality, but it sailed, and at the time, that was all they wanted. As they began to steal more stuff and attacked more important ships, their wealth grew, and it wasn't long until they separated, each buying their own ship and crew and sailing off in different directions.

They were still close, though, and, as they say, great minds think alike, so they often ended up docking at the same port cities, such as they had this time. And Wufei often ended up doctoring up all the pretty girls and boys that Heero found and insisted on surrounding himself with. Wufei thought it was quite ridiculous, but it wasn't any of his business what Heero did and who he bedded with.

"And there you are," Wufei said as he tucked the end of the bandage under the rest that surrounded the boys head, smiling at Heero as he straightened up. "There you go Heero, your newest toy is ready to be played with and, of course, tossed aside when you are tired of it."

"You are not one to talk," Heero snorted as he stared down at the unconscious boy on Wufei's bed. He was beautiful. His mass of chestnut hair lay pooled around him, framing his face like it was some magnificent portrait. And when they were actually open, the boy had the most wonderful violet eyes. Heero loved those eyes. Perhaps the boy would not be here right now if Heero had not looked into his eyes, for it was the eyes that first drew Heero's attention to him and led to the pirate finding out he had been pick pocketed.

"Hmmm, I suppose you are right, but I am not nearly as bad as you. Your bedmates sometimes don't even last one week!" Wufei laughed, finding the familiar conversation amusing. "Come on, I don't know how long he will be out." He gestured for Heero to sit down and called for some wine. "Let us drink to old times, friend."

Heero nodded in agreement and watched Wufei pour the wine. "To old times, and new adventures, let us always experience them as friends."

With the wine, the two talked about those old times, reliving their young adventures, and talking about what they would like to accomplish in the many years they still had of being the most feared pirates on the seas. 

It wasn't until the moan came from the bed did they remember that they weren't in the room alone. Both men turned to look at the boy, whose eyes fluttered open and blinked wearily until they came to settle on the two.

"Where am I?" The boy asked, his eyes darting to take in his surroundings before quickly resting back on his captures, which was really all he could be to be ready if they tried anything.

Wufei stood up, raising his hands when he saw the younger boy flinch. "I just want to check up on your wound…may I, please?"

The boy's hand flew to his head, obviously not noticing the bandage before that point. He regarded Wufei with suspicion, but didn't object when Wufei came closer, eventually unraveling the bandage that encased the boy's head.

"What is your name?" Wufei finally asked, realizing that Heero was going to sit and stare and not make any attempts to learn about his latest catch.

"Where am I?" The boy asked again, not answering the question he was asked.

Wufei glanced back at Heero. Once again, the other man made no attempt to talk to the boy. And once again, Wufei did the talking. 

"You are on my ship."

"Oh. That explains a lot," The boy snapped, either incredibly brave, or not knowing who he was talking to. 

"You asked me where you were, and I answered. Perhaps you should have been more specific if you were looking for a different answer," Wufei informed him, yanking a bit harder than necessary on the bandage, causing the boy to yelp in pain. Heero snickered in the background.

"Ouch! Watch it man! Good hair is hard to come by! And I would like to keep mine, thank you very much!" The boy exclaimed, clutching a handful of his messy hair protectively to his chest while glaring at Wufei. "Fine, you want _specifics_? Ok, I can do that. Why am I on your ship, what did you do to me while I was unconscious, and when do I get to go home?"

Wufei smirked and fingered the sword at his side, loving how Duo swallowed nervously when he caught sight of the weapon he hadn't noticed before. "Very good, you are a fast learner. But of course, you never answered my question. Enlighten us, if you would. What is your name?"

Duo sat up a bit straighter as he answered the question. "I am Duo Maxwell. Surely you have heard the name Maxwell. We are a very well off and important family."

"Hmmmm…Funny, I have never heard of the Maxwell family before. I guess your good name was what led you to try and steal something from me, right? Perhaps you are not as famous as you claim to be. You poor poor soul," Heero mocked as he stood up and made his way to stand in front of Duo.

Duo backed away slightly from Heero, trying not to seem afraid of the other man. "Ok, I told you my name, so would you please tell me what is going on here?"

"Well Duo, after you attempted to rob this good man here, you got the shit beaten out of you and-"

"Uh yeah, thanks for stating the obvious here."

"And my friend rescued you before you were killed. He, obviously, brought you here where I bandaged up that hole in your head so you wouldn't bleed to death. And neither of us did anything to you while you were passed out. Pirates we are, but we are above petty rape." Wufei told him, watching Duo's reaction as he spoke.

Duo didn't seem too surprised or worried at all. "Pirates, eh? How quaint. So what stupid names did you guys take on?"

"None. We just go by the names we were given at birth. Wufei and Heero, of course."

Duo's jaw dropped, and he began to realize the full extent of the situation he had gotten himself into. People may not recognize his name, but you had to have been a fool not to know about Heero and Wufei. They were only the two people everyone feared when they had to travel the seas. They were the only two people who always managed to slip right through the authorities fingers time and time again, never getting caught. They were the only people who could make Duo fear for his life. 

Duo licked his lips nervously, not liking the way either of the boys were looking at him. "Wow. Ummm…well, it was really nice to have met you two and all. I am a big fan of your work, really…so, you know, it is always nice to meet an idol…idols, I mean…" Duo trailed off, swallowing loudly in the quiet of the room. "Could I…could I please go now? I mean, I am really thankful to you both for saving my life, and I am sorry for that pickpocket thing. It was a mistake and all. I will be sure it never happens again and…" 

Duo watched as the two boys standing in front of him exchanged a knowing glance. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Hey, when can I go home?" He asked again.

Heero smirked down at the boy and grabbed Duo's chin, gently enough not to hurt, but forcefully enough to show who was in command. His eyes locked with the boy's beneath him as he spoke. "Duo, you won't be going home anytime soon, I am afraid. You are going to be staying with me now. Forever."

TBC…

Well, so there is the first part. Not much plot wise, just setting everything up. Like it? :p I hope to have the next part up soon. I hope you will check back for it!! ^__^

8:38 p.m. central time, July 27, 2001.


	2. Part 2

Jewel of the Sea, part 2

The plot thickens…I think ^^;;; Well, this part is longer and some semi-important stuff in it. I hope you enjoy it and will stivk around for the third part! ^_^ - August 2, 2001

**~~ Jewel of the Sea, part 2 ~~**

Duo blinked and shook his head, not believing what he had just been told. "Excuse me?!"

Heero regarded him with boredom as his hand left Duo's face and he sat back down in his chair. "I rescued you, plus you stole from me, making your life twice mine."

Duo stuck his tongue out as if he had just swallowed something foal. "No no no, that doesn't sound right at all. My life belongs to me as long as I am living. Don't give me all that your-life-is-mine mumbo jumbo."

"It isn't mumbo jumbo, my dear Duo. It is the code by which pirates live by. I am sure you will learn a lot more about the different oaths and codes my kind live by as more and more days go by."

Wufei watched in interest as Heero and Duo argued. It was obvious that Heero had his work cut out for him if actually intended to keep the boy. Duo didn't seem to be the type who would lay down and spread his legs when he was told. Wufei found himself wishing he would be around when Heero discovered his error, but he figured that watching Heero get flustered would be good enough.

Wufei's thoughts were interrupted when a loud slap was heard and the room went quiet. Duo's hand fluttered up to touch his cheek, not really sure if what had just happened was real. Sure enough, when his fingers touched the pink skin, a jolt of pain shot through his face and he jerked his hand away with a hiss. He glared up at Heero, whose face was red with anger and breath was irregular.

Wufei frowned. He wasn't a fan of unnecessary abuse. "Heero…"

Heero turned to face his friend, nodding in understanding before turning back to Duo. "From now on you will do as I say without argument. Wufei, can I leave him here while I get my ship ready for departure? I don't think that it would be wise to leave him unsupervised…He would try to escape."

"Of course," Wufei replied, speaking to Heero, but looking at Duo. The boy's eyes were still narrowed as he looked around the room, obviously looking for a way to escape. There were none, of course, not with both Wufei and Heero there, but Wufei decided not to tell that to Duo, thinking it would be nicer to give Duo a tad of hope.

Glancing back once more at Duo, Heero picked up his sword from where he had propped it against the wall and walked up out the room and onto the deck, shouting for his crew to get back to their own ship and prepare for launching.

Chuckling slightly at how Heero barked out orders, he sat back down at the little table and gestured to Duo to join him. "I bet you are hungry. I will have something prepared while we wait for Heero to return. In the meantime, would you like a glass of wine? It is the finest you will find in these parts."

Duo glanced suspiciously at the wine, thinking it might be poisoned. However, when Wufei, seemingly reading Duo's mind and told him it wasn't, Duo realized just how thirsty he was. Carefully, he rose from the bed and made his way to the chair, which wasn't far. When Wufei made no attempt to jump up and grab him, Duo relaxed a little.

The two sat in silence for a while, Duo not sure exactly what he should say, and Wufei enjoying the awkwardness the other boy felt. So, each just watched to other, both trying to find something out about the other by just observing.

Finally, after he couldn't take it anymore, Duo spoke. "So…what exactly is going to happen to me?"

Wufei laughed quietly, ignoring the look Duo was giving him. He found the question funny, even though he knew the boy sitting across from him didn't, and didn't hide the fact at all. "Hmmm…well, let me see. Heero will come back, take you to his ship. There you will sail off and live the life of a pirate's whore. Eventually, Heero will grow sick of you and will either kill you or give you to his crew to do with as they please…which will probably end up killing you eventually."

Duo stared in shock at the boy across from him, not believing what he was just told. "You-you-you're kidding me!" he finally sputtered, standing up quickly and knocking over his wine glass.

Wufei watched as the wine spilled across the table, just narrowly missing him as it fell to the floor. He frowned; that had been expensive wine. He looked up at Duo, who was standing a few feet away, his shoulders heaving in anger. "No, I am not kidding. Why would I be?" He drawled, not caring that Duo looked like he was going to kill him.

"I will not go! Who do you people think you are! You said you are above rape, but now you say that I am being forced into being someone's whore…which I don't want to be! Don't you think that that is almost, if not completely, the same thing?! You…you…you bastard!"

Wufei was up in a flash, his hand gripping the front of Duo's shirt as he pushed him against the wall. "Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that again, do you understand? Perhaps you should have thought about what would happen to you before you attempted to get mixed up with Heero." Wufei growled as he pulled his sword from its sheath and pushed it against Duo's neck, causing Duo to gasp in fear, his eyes going wide.

"Do you understand me?!" Wufei asked again, pressing the blade a little harder against his captive's neck. A thin line up blood welled up on the pale skin. Duo, despite not being able to move much, nodded his head frantically. Wufei smirked and dropped the sword, but he didn't let go of Duo.

Wufei watched as Duo squirmed against him, not giving up even though it was obvious that his strength nothing compared to Wufei's. There was something about the boy that kept Wufei there, making him hold Duo instead of letting him go. Desire? Lust? He would be lying if he said the boy beneath him wasn't beautiful. Yet even if he did want the boy, he couldn't have him. Duo belonged to Heero, and Heero didn't like to share.

But Wufei realized that that meant nothing to him, and without warning he pressed his lips forcefully on the boy's beneath him. Duo struggled against him at first, but it wasn't long before his body relaxed completely. Wufei was delighted when Duo let out a soft moan and even began returning the kiss.

Wufei pulled Duo away from the wall and maneuvered them so he was able to push Duo backward on the bed. He quickly followed, kneeling over Duo as he covered the boy's face and neck with kisses as his hand unnecessarily pinned Duo's to the bed. After a bit, Wufei let go of one of Duo's arms and slid his hand up underneath Duo's shirt. Duo moaned and arched up against Wufei when his hand brushed across one of Duo's nipples. They continued on in that fashion; every touch a little more where it shouldn't be, every kiss a little more wanting than the previous. 

A loud cough from the doorway caused Wufei to pull away from Duo, preparing to yell at whatever fool had interrupted him. He blinked when he saw Heero standing there, looking more irritated than angry.

Wufei climbed off the bed, causing Duo to sit up in a daze, not knowing what was going on and why Wufei had stopped. He frowned when he saw Heero standing there. He looked at Wufei who only shrugged, moving aside when Heero stalked into the room.

"Come along Duo, it is time to show you your new home," Heero informed him in a clipped voice before turning to Wufei and continued on somewhat sarcastically. "Why thank you so much for trying _my_ new toy for me. I trust you had fun…but don't let it happen again. You know I don't like sharing." He didn't wait for a reply as he began to head up the steps that led to the deck, frowning when he realized that Duo wasn't at his heels as he had expected. He turned around yet again and glared at the boy, who happened to be staring at Wufei in shock and not paying one lick of attention to Heero.

"Hey! Wufei! You are just going to let him," he gestured wildly at Heero, "take me? I thought that-"

"I think you are reading to much into it. It was nothing more than for pleasure." Wufei said easily, not caring at all about the betrayed look that graced Duo's face as he gracefully stepped over the puddle of spilt wine and poured himself another glass, offering one to Heero who declined.

Duo didn't say anything as Heero grabbed his arm and dragged him up the steps. Wufei followed, and he and Heero exchanged a few words before Duo was once again grabbed and dragged, this time to Heero's ship, where, Heero had told him, he would begin his new life.

Duo sat in silence on the bed as Heero explained to him what he was and wasn't allowed to do and what responsibilities he would have now that he was a part of Heero's crew. Apparently, as long as he stayed in Heero's good graces, the oh-so-generous caption would make sure that nobody laid a finger on Duo. Although Duo would never admit it, that brought him a lot of comfort. He had decided, as he first boarded the ship, that he would not like to get grabbed and dragged off into a dark corner by some man who wanted to have his way with him. Duo also decided that "caption's whore" was a great understatement when it came to describing Duo's new job. Personal slave described it much better. Heero told him that he would be required to be somewhere nearby him incase he needed something and that Heero expected Duo to have breakfast and a bath ready when he awoke and dinner and a bath ready for him before he went to bed. Duo guessed that Heero was the only one allowed to have at least one bath a day, never mind two! The last thing that he was told was defiantly going to be his least favorite part of his new job. He would be expected to be ready and willing whenever Heero decided he wanted a bedmate.

Duo sighed loudly, causing Heero to pause halfway through his speech. "Yes?" He asked, tapping his foot impatiently on the wood floor.

"Nothing. I am just bored with all this. When are you going to do some pirate-ty stuff? You know," He continued on when Heero gave him a funny look, "like storm ships, steal gold and women, and have dramatic sword fights?"

Heero laughed despite himself, suddenly finding himself enjoying the long haired boy's presence. "I suppose you will see some of that stuff soon. It really depends on if we come across a ship with good loot, it isn't like we go out looking for them…well, not usually, of course. And about the women stealing thing…I won't need to get myself a woman for a long time. I did, after all, just get you."

Duo let out a nervous laugh and leaned back when Heero leaned over him, not wanting to get too close to him. Last time he was that close to a man like Heero, he almost got his throat cut open. But then again, he reminded himself, you had been back talking to someone you obviously shouldn't have been talking to like that.

When Duo refocused his attention on Heero he found that the other boy's lips were only inches away from his own. He scrambled backwards away from Heero, but since the bed was nailed to the wall to prevent it from moving in a storm, that is what he ended up hitting, effectively trapping himself even more.

Heero grabbed Duo's chin and jerked his face towards his own. Duo squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the rough and demanding kiss to come any second. When it didn't he cracked one eye open, the other quickly following when he saw Heero glaring at him.

"Why do you cower from me? You let Wufei kiss you, touch you. Why do you not allow me?" Heero demanded, releasing Duo's face causing his back to hit against the wall as he fell back.

"Wufei had held that fancy sword of his to my throat only moments before forcing himself on me. I don't think it would have been wise to resist, do you?" Duo shot back.

"Wufei threatened you? I don't believe it! Why would be do something like that?" Heero asked, a hint of curiosity creeping into his voice.

"Well duh! I called him something he didn't like," Duo snapped as he crossed his arms and glared at Heero, relived that the other boy had backed off, but not understanding what importance the question was.

"Hmmm…Wow. You must have said something he _really_ didn't like for him to do something like that. Either that or," Heero shot a suggestive look at Duo, "he just really wanted to bed you. That must have been it, or he would have never touched one of mine. Hn. Perhaps you will be more than I thought, if even Wufei is showing interest in you."

Duo scowled and looked away as Heero stood up and headed for the door of the cabin. "Either way, you had better get used to kissing, because you are going to do a whole lot more. I will have someone bring in some water for a bath. You stink, get cleaned up and put on some new clothes. I will have someone find some for you. And do something about that mess you call hair."

With those words, Heero left the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Duo with nothing but his own bitter thoughts.

Unknown to the crew of the White Wing, a man stood on the edge of a cliff, watching as the ship passed under him and headed out to see. He spotted the caption on the deck, and knew that somewhere on the ship was Duo. He would get him back. And with Duo in his possession, he would finally get what he deserved.

He didn't turn around when he heard footsteps coming up behind him but tensed slightly. He relaxed when he felt arms wrap around his middle and a head rest on his back.

"Quatre, very soon we will have him," He greeted lover, his sharp, green eyes never leaving the rapidly disappearing ship.

TBC…

Well? Did you like it?? I hope so! And look! Trowa and Quatre! Of course I had to put Trowa in it! ^_^ Please check back soon for part 3!!

12:43 p.m. central time, August 5, 2001.


End file.
